Liquid Crystal On Silicon (LCOS) devices may be used within display systems mounted on a user's head, with which an image is projected in front of the user's field of vision. These devices make it possible to project images with a good luminance, but have a low contrast and a sizable energy consumption.
To improve the contrast and reduce the energy consumption, devices furnished with OLED diodes have been developed. Indeed, these diodes make it possible to obtain, for the applications mentioned hereinabove, high contrast, low energy consumption, and acceptable luminance.
The luminance of these OLED diodes may be limited, for example being lower than that of LCOS devices, which may have a desirable luminance value on the order of 5000 candela per square meter.
The luminance of an OLED-equipped device is related to the voltage variation (or voltage swing) that may be obtained across the terminals of the OLED diodes. By way of indication, an increase of 300 millivolts in voltage variation may correspond to an increase in brightness on the order of 1000 candela per square meter.
Further developments in OLED devices are therefore desired.